


Could You Ever Love Me?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: But something about Helena was making her break down her walls and think about things she hadn’t thought about in a long, long time.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Could You Ever Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> For a thing on tumbler, someone send me Dinah/Helena and I shuffled my music and it landed on 'Find a Way' by The Used and I used the lyrics 'Could you ever love me?' to inspire a fic.

They were winding down after a long night of crime fighting. They had all showered and now sat around the tv in their shared apartment. Renee passed out in the armchair, while Helena lay across the couch, her head in Dinah’s lap.

Instead of being focused on the TV, Dinah found herself staring at Helena, her fingers gently running through her hair. Helena was starting to doze off, her eyes sliding close. She looked so different when they were alone as opposed to when they were on the streets. There was a vulnerability to her and a softness that drew Dinah in.

And Dinah had kept herself closed off for a long time. She had accepted Helena and Renee as friends, but had still kept herself reserved. But something about Helena was making her break down her walls and think about things she hadn’t thought about in a long, long time.

Her fingers stopped and Helena turned her head up to look at her. Dinah felt her heart flutter as Helena gave her a soft smile before her eyes slid closed, a soft snore escaping her.

As Dinah stared down at her, a thought crossed her mind, ‘Could you ever love me?’


End file.
